It is well known that backing up a vehicle with a trailer attached is a difficult task for many drivers. This is particularly true for drivers that are untrained at backing with trailers such as, for example, those that drive with an attached trailer on an infrequent basis (e.g., have rented a trailer, use a personal trailer on an infrequent basis, etc.). One reason for such difficulty is that backing a vehicle with an attached trailer requires counter-steering that is opposite to normal steering when backing the vehicle without a trailer attached and/or requires braking to stabilize the vehicle-trailer combination before a jack-knife condition occurs. Another such reason for such difficulty is that small errors in steering while backing a vehicle with an attached trailer are amplified, thereby causing the trailer to depart from a desired path.
Therefore, an approach for backing a trailer that provides a simple human machine interface and that overcomes other shortcomings of known trailer backup assist systems may be advantageous, desirable or useful.